With the popularity of bird watching booming, the hanging of bird feeders in convenient locations has become important to the consumer. Because bird feeders must be frequently removed or attended to in order to replace seed in the feeder, it is desirable to provide a feeder which may be easily and conveniently removed from its support.
Conventionally, a bird feeder is hung by wire from a tree branch, or from a hook threaded into the eaves of a roof overhang. Both of these conventional arrangements are inconvenient to remove from the support structure. In addition, a single support hook typically must be utilized in a specific support structure and cannot be easily moved from one support structure to another.